Another High School Story
by girlsaremyfave
Summary: Piper Chapman is an average girl in high school who comes from a wealthy family. Alex Vause is a girl from out of town who seems to like to shake things up. I know there are many high school stories but I think this will be a good one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I got a few comments on my other story about it being unrealistic and I kind of lost motivation to write it right now, but I came up with another story that I think I will like a lot more. **

**Please Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: Piper**

Everything had been simple for me. I grew up with a family that had wealth, security, and just about everything somebody could ask for. But that's not how it really was. On the outside everything seemed fine, perfect almost but on the inside it was all chaos from the very beginning.

I grew up in the small town of Red Oak, which was filled with rich people on the east side and poor people on the west side, but we all met in school in the middle of the town. The Chapman family, which is mine, is on the east side and we are one of the richest families in probably the whole state. So growing up I had everything, but I missed a lot of things all other kids get to do in their childhood. For example, I had to go to charity dinners on Tuesday nights instead of playing hide and seek.

The only other people who understand me are my two brothers, well only my older brother because he is seen as the black sheep of the family. He instead of going to college like every other person in the Chapman family he decided to move out into the woods with his hippie girlfriend. Let's just say we don't really see them during Thanksgiving.

Currently, I am the next up to disappoint my parents because I am a junior this year at Red Oak high and they have high expectations of me. I am in four AP classes, two clubs, and am a part of the cheerleading squad. My boyfriend is viewed as the perfect boyfriend because he also takes all advanced classes, three clubs, and charity work for the church. The only downside? I don't like him. Well, I don't like men at all really.

That realization didn't hit me until the first day of sophomore year. The big news in town was that there was a new girl joining our school- which isn't usually big news but when people found out she played football at her last school everybody freaked out. I didn't exactly understand what all of the commotion was about, especially in the first period of school when all of the boys were talking about her.

"Did you see that new girl? She's hot."

"I'd let her play football, she could shower with us after the games."

The boys were all over the new girl, but I had yet to see her. However, that day I was heading to cheerleading practice after school when I ran head first into somebody opening the girls' locker room door.

"I'm so sorry-" I apologized but was quickly thrown off by the person in front of me. The new girl, which I could immediately see why all the boys were all over her. She had deep green eyes, a bright smile that lit up her whole face, and her hair was a dark raven-like brunette color.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I'm still getting used to the school." The girl bent over and handed me my bag that I dropped before smiling that brilliant smile at me.

"Okay." That was all I could say as she looked down at me from where her eyes were. She smiled again before sticking her hand out.

"I'm Alex," Her hand was soft yet stronger than she expected. "I hope to see you around."

Yeah, that had to have been the moment all of my sexuality was questioned. For months I took 'Am I Gay?' quizzes and read everything there was to be known about people who came out or what it was like to be gay. I tried kissing boys, dating boys, and even what it was like to almost get to third base with a boy, but that was not my thing.

Alex on the other hand, well she never left that place in my mind. She changed over sophomore year though, she was different every day. The brunette had been happy and filled with joy as she walked the halls and made friends, but by the end of the year she wasn't so popular and you could see that her attitude changed.

And what she like now? Well, from the vantage point from behind my locker door she was standing seven lockers down looking into her own locker with her football bag thrown over her shoulder. The summer really did wonders to her, she got even more beautiful as those three months passed. I saw her around town and every time she was more stunning.

"Piper," I was shaken out of my daze when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. "I have been trying to talk to you for a few minutes now." My best friend Polly was standing next to me with a look of annoyance all over her face.

Polly was the only other person who understood what I was going through. The Harper family was also one of the richest in the town and so Polly knew what it was like to live up to that standard. Except instead of being gay, she was secretly dating a boy from out of town that was already in college that year.

"I'm sorry, Pol. What's up?" Closing my locker, I take one last glance at the beautiful girl down the hall.

"I need you to do me a big favor." She already had her lines rehearsed, I could hear it in her voice. "I'm meeting Cole, but we need to meet at a public place where you are there because my parents are starting to get suspicious." I already knew where this was leading to, but I wanted her to ask for it this time. "I need you to pick me up tonight at my house, take me to the football game, and then say I'm staying at your house tonight."

I hated when she did this because then it meant I had to spend my night helping her get laid when I had to sit next to my boyfriend and listen to him complain about his latest chess tournament.

"You owe me… big time." I said this with a pointed finger at her chest so she understood how much I hated doing this for her.

"Hey, it could be worse. You get to watch Alex play football and I can get some action." She smiled at me as she looked over my shoulder at the brunette of all my dreams.

"At least she knows you exist." leaning against my locker I look at Polly with a look of sadness.

"You know I could introduce you, she is my neighbor. I mean unless you want to keep watching her creepily through my bedroom window." I slap Polly on the arm for her last comment. "I will see you at six then."

I watched Polly walk down the hall with confidence in her step knowing she is going to have it all tonight.

The football game was almost over, we were winning 42-21 and I was all alone in the stands, well from the original people I came with. A second after we entered the stadium Polly took off with Cole who was waiting by his truck and after an hour Larry got cold and went home. I stayed to watch the rest of the game, which probably looked weird to an outsider but I was enjoying myself.

I learned the rules of football quickly after I ran into Alex in hope she would talk to me again and I could speak her sport language. The sport I liked, but the girl who was playing wide receiver was what I liked most. She was about middle of the pack for height, but she was one of the skinniest out there and by far the fastest. Alex could run 40 yards in what felt like two seconds flat. I was amazed by her athleticism and how passionate she seemed about her team and the sport itself.

Tonight was a non-conference game, so I didn't have to cheer tonight so I could finally watch her play. Most game nights I am so busy focused on cheering that I don't get to just sit back and watch her play.

The final buzzer of the game went off and I waited for the stands to clear before I started my way down the steps. The air was cold and crisp, fall was in the air and it made the town feel all the more small.

My car was on the other side of the street from the stadium and when I went to cross the street there was a blinding light that hits my eyes and before I knew it, I felt a force pulling me back and out of the way.

"Whoa, careful there." a voice with a deep and husky town said as they helped me catch my balance. I looked up to see the most beautiful eyes that I have ever gotten the pleasure of looking into.

"Thanks." My voice came out just above a whisper and I hated myself for how this woman made me feel. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Alex went to grab her bag and looked around as if searching for somebody. "Are you alone?" Her voice had a note of curiosity in it and I liked the way it made its way to her eyes.

"Yeah, all my friends ditched out early." I smiled really awkwardly as we walked the few steps across the street to my car. I was looking in my bag for my keys when I heard her beautiful voice again.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" Alex's eyes sparkled in the darkness of the night with the street lamps on in the background.

"A friend always throws a party at her place when we win." She states this matter of factly. "Would you want to go?"

My literal heart stopped at her question. I felt only blood rushing in my ears and the cool air blowing against me. "Ah… Sure." My answer came out garbled like I had something caught in my throat.

"Cool, just follow my car then." She said this as she headed a little farther down the street before getting in her truck.

My pulse quickened and then stopped and quickened again at the realization of being invited to an Alex Vause party. Only the best and worst things happened at these kinds of parties and I have always wanted to see one. Please for the love of God let this be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alex**

The party felt different tonight, there was a feeling of mischief in the air. Girls from school were in the middle of the living room area, dancing with no reserve to them at all. Boys lined the walls watching the girls with lust filled gazes.

The second I walked into the party I was pulled in all different directions and before I knew it, I lost track of the girl I invited to the party. When I pulled her from in front of the car, I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn't place where. What I did realize was how gorgeous she was. She had clear blue eyes, blonde hair and a smile that lit up the night sky.

As usual the same girls come up and try to get me in their pants, which usually works most times but tonight was different. I wanted something else than Sylvie and her clinginess.

I looked across the kitchen, living room and when I finally checked the patio is where I found her. She had a red cup in her hands, leaning against the railing and looking out into the calm night sky. "Hey."

"Hey!" I could see the girl cringe at herself as she said this enthusiastically.

"I've been looking for you." I smiled towards her as I leaned against the railing next to her. "You look like you need some company."

"I guess I could." I see that her cup is almost empty and so I offer her mine.

"Here, I don't really drink all that much." Smiling, I pour what is left in my cup into hers. "Listen, this is going to sound crazy, but have we met before?" My voice sounds confident but my body feels nervous.

"Yeah, we met last year." She looks down at her drink as she says this. "We ran into each other outside the locker room." She plays with her cup, looking into it intently. I never knew we met that way, I wanted our meeting to be better than me forgetting her.

"Let's just start fresh, okay? I'm Alex." I stuck my hand out for her to shake and when she does I finally see a small smile cross her face.

"Piper." When our hands touched I could feel a shot of warmth hit my spine, like how your first ever shot of whiskey hits you.

"Well Piper, what's your story?"

"What do you mean 'my story'?" Her smile turned to a look of curiosity as she looked up at me.

"What is the story of Piper-"

"Chapman."

"Piper Chapman… I like that." And I did like the way it came off my lips, like I was supposed to say it.

"There's nothing special. I grew up with a wealthy family with high expectations and I am falling short." She laughs a sad laugh as she takes a small drink from her red cup. "What's your story Alex Vause?"

"There's a lot and most of it is better left unsaid." Her features fell a little as I said this. "But it's just me, my mom, and my dog living in a shitty apartment and barely scraping by." Her eyes hold sympathy in them and normally I hate that in people's faces but hers wasn't out of pity.

"Well, you look good for barely making it by." Her smile reaches up and into her eyes and for a second I felt that smile reach my face too.

The rest of that night and into the early hours of the morning we talked and laughed together. When I walked her to her car that morning, I didn't want her to drive away. Before she got in her car she turned to me, smiling and said something that stuck in my mind the rest of the night: "Thanks for tonight."

That morning when I woke up, I woke up to the thought of Piper Chapman. The way her golden hair fell in soft waves over her shoulder, her blue eyes sparkle when she talks about something that excites her, and the way she laughs kind of goofy when she finds something really funny.

It was Saturday and I had to work in an hour at Red's restaurant, which I am so grateful for the job. I met Red when I first moved into town and she changed my life forever. When I went into her restaurant for the first time looking for a job, she sat me down looked me in the face and after minutes of not saying anything she got up and hugged me. Slowly I crumbled in her arms just crying, finally letting all of the responsibility I had felt go.

When I met Red I had been doing very unsafe things to get money to help my mom pay for the new place we tried to afford the best we could. Now I have a job that pays well- she pays me too well sometimes- and I can help my mom out as best as I can.

Walking into the restaurant for my shift I see Nicki sitting at the counter with sunglasses on and her head rested against her hand. "Tough night, Nichols?" The crazy haired woman who is my best friend turned towards me without removing her sunglasses.

"An empty bottle of Vodka and a 3-ranked woman were in my bed this morning and I don't know how they got there." I laughed at the sound of annoyance in her voice as she explained this to me.

"When will you learn booze and you don't mix that well." I slipped a half apron on my waist as I poked fun at my hungover friend. "Listen, I can get you some coffee but Red won't let you hear the end of it if she sees you this hungover." I poured a cup to the rim full of coffee before sliding it over to her.

"Fuck off." She took her glasses off and set them on the counter as she took a sip. "Heard you won your game last night, did you party again after?"

"I went to a party, but I didn't party." I said this blatantly so Nicki didn't feel the need to question me anymore.

"Whoa, Stretch! You always party, what changed?" Her eyes closed softly as she kept taking sips from the coffee.

"I was just talking to this girl."

"Did you hook up?" Nicki looked at me intently as she waited for my answer.

"No, we just talked." I starting wiping tables and sorting things behind the counter as I said this.

"You don't just talk to girl, Vause."

I hit her with the towel as Red walked into the dining room, looking through letters from the mail. "What is going on?" Her eyes didn't even leave the envelope she was looking at.

"Vause has a crush."

"No I don't!" I could feel my defenses going up as Nicki said that.

"Alex Vause has a crush, well that would be an adventure." Red laughed, finally looking up from the mail in her hands. "What caught your eye?"

"Nothing, I don't like anybody." I started placing menus on the tables as the conversation continued.

"Alex, listen to me." Red used her Mom voice to make sure I looked at her. "Go have fun, ask her out! You're only young once." Red took the menus out of my hand and handed them to Nicki before speaking again. "I don't want to see you here until Monday after practice, you got me?"

I looked at Nicki for an answer but she turned away knowing there was no fighting Red after she has made up her mind. "I don't even know her number or anything."

"I know everybody, who is she?" Red said this as she shooed Nicki off her seat to start working.

"Piper Chapman."

Both of the women gasped as they said this, not sure of how to process something. "Chapman?" Nicki had a smile as big as the moon. "Her family basically own this town! They have so much money, Vause."

"They live at the end of Four Corner Hills, the biggest house on the block. I catered for them once." Red said this as casually as possible before trying to push me out the door again.

"I can't just go up to a billionaire's house!"

"Why not? Go change and see her. If I don't see a picture of you guys together you can't come back to work." Red said this as she gave me a final shove outside the front door and closing. I turned around from the front door and sigh looking up the street where my apartment is.

Here I was standing in front of a giant house that I can't even afford in my dreams as I let all different situations run through my head. Taking a deep breath and raising a shaky hand to the door, I knock lightly.

**Piper:**

I hear Maggie talking to somebody at the front door as I keep making myself lunch in the kitchen. "Ma'am, I will have to see if she's here, if you're willing to wait." I hear heavier footsteps approach me in the kitchen before seeing Maggie turn the corner.

"There's girl at the door looking for you, Sweetie." She said this in her sweetest voice as possible to me.

"Is it Polly?" I say continuing to make my lunch.

"No it's a girl named… Alex?" My movements stopped immediately as I heard that name fall from her lips. My heart started racing a million miles an hour at the thought of Alex Vause at my front door asking for me.

"T-thanks Maggie, I will go talk to her." I frantically ran into the half bathroom off the kitchen to look mirror to see if I was too ugly. "She had to come now?" I talk to myself as I try putting my hair up into a ponytail so she doesn't have to see how messy it is.

Opening the front door slowly I lose all train of thought as my eyes land on her. Alex is wearing light blue skinny jeans that fit her perfectly, a black v-neck t-shirt that was covered by her red and black letterman jacket. "Hey." Her voice was deeper than I remember and it sends waves of nerves down my back.

"What's up?" I see her wince slightly at my words before replying to me.

"Jeez, I thought you'd be happier to see me." That sexy smirk crosses her face as she says this to me but I get lost in her eyes. "Feel like getting some lunch?" She points to where the town is as she asks me this and I can see her muscles stretch,making me go weak in the knees.

"Uh… Yeah!" I feel heat in my face as I answer her. "Let me go change, then we can head out." I close the door quickly before running up stairs to my room. I have a walk-in closet that holds so many clothes but it feels like I have nothing to wear. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt that was loose fitting, I jump around trying to hurry putting on my clothes. As I ran down the stairs, I roll up my sleeves to my elbows and grab a pair of shoes out of the closet. Slipping them on quick, I shout to Maggie not to make anything to eat for me, I open the door to see Alex looking at her shoes. "Okay, I'm ready."

We walked down my neighborhood street to a small sandwich shop off of main street where we stopped for lunch. Alex ordered and motioned for me to order so I stepped up and ordered my usual sandwich. While we waited, I looked over to Alex digging in her wallet to find money, but a frown crossed her face when she saw that she didn't have enough to pay. She mumbled something to herself as she tried to figure out what to do. When our order was called I slipped money to the person so Alex didn't have to worry about it.

"Thanks." She grabbed her sandwich but didn't look at me, as if she was ashamed of what happened.

We walked out of the shop and down the street to a park where we could sit at a picnic table and eat. I watch as Alex unrolls her sandwich slowly, tearing it in thirds and wrapping two-thirds back up. I just wanted to know what was going on in her beautiful head, but I could feel it would be a long journey to get to know her and get her to open up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I worked on this one for a while and I really hope you enjoy it and let me know any ideas you have.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3: Alex**

Opening my front door I immediately feel Buddy pawing at my leg. She looks at me with pure unconditional love in her eyes as her tail wags back and forth when I kneel down to scratch her. "My baby is home!" I hear my mom yell from the other room.

"Hey Ma!" I walk over to the tiny kitchen counter in our one bedroom apartment, slowly unwrapping the leftovers of my sandwich. I take the smaller of the two pieces left and start pulling it apart and dropping them to the ground for Buddy.

Buddy was a dog that started following me around in our old town and eventually we let her stay with us and she melded right into the family. Lately she had been getting skinnier because we haven't had the luxury of half-priced dog supply stores here like we did in our old town. But every night I try to bring home some leftovers from Red's when she isn't looking to feed Buddy.

"Mom, come eat while it's still cold!" I yelled to her as I pull my shoes off.

My mom comes around the corner with a smile on her face as she walks to the counter and sees the sandwich there. "Honey, you saved me too much. You have to eat this." She looks at me with worry in her eyes as she says this.

"Mom I already ate, please eat it." I shrug my letterman jacket off as she sits down across from me at our tiny table. "How was work?"

"It actually was good, Sweetie. I got a raise today, so I am making twelve dollars instead of ten fifty." The smile that crossed her face was pure and happy as she said these words to me. My mom has had three jobs at one time ever since I can remember and she is always looking for more money for me so I don't have to help. But honestly, I'm happy to help the woman who gave me everything.

"How was your day?" She was savoring the sandwich in front of me, saving every last little bite she took.

"Nothing really. I hung out with a friend and we got some food." Her green eyes looked at me as I said this.

"Which friend?" Her lips started to curve into a smile as she asked.

"Just a girl I met at a party." I pull my shirt off, throwing it into the corner of the living space, which is technically my room.

When we moved here we moved into a smaller apartment and my mom felt bad for a long time, so to 'make it up to me' she gave me the bigger of the two rooms. Even though I end up sleeping on the floor of her room most nights while she's sleeping, protecting her from anything.

"You don't _just_ hang out with girls you meet at parties. Who is she?" My mom could be a worse person with gossip than Nicki most days, especially when it involved me.

"Her name is Piper." I let her name fall with ease from my lips.

"Kid, you've got the look." You points at me with her finger as she says this. "The look that says she's something more than a friend."

"She has a boyfriend." I let the truth fall from my lips, as if I didn't say it that it wouldn't come true. "Plus look at me, Ma. I'm not good enough for somebody like her." My mom slaps her hand against my leg, getting me to look up at her.

"A daughter of mine is worth ten of any other woman. I don't make them unworthy of anything." She stands up and throws away the wrapper from the sandwich. "She would be lucky to have you and that's that." With that my mom walked into her room and I could hear the sounds of her getting into bed.

"Goodnight to you too!" I yell at her from the living room. I lay down on the mattress I have set up in the middle of the floor as I look up at the ceiling. Buddy paws at my shoulder until I lift my blanket up for her to crawl under and put her weight on me.

I wasn't worthy of a girl like Piper. She could never enjoy a life with me and how I am. I could never treat her the way she deserved. Piper Chapman was a girl that deserves flowers on her doorstep, songs written to her, fancy dinners and everything in between. I couldn't even buy her a sandwich today.

I lay in bed, listening intently for my mom, making sure she is okay. Most nights I don't sleep that much. I usually catch some sleep at Red's on my off days after practice when I don't have to be on the watch. My mom hates when I watch out for her because she says she should be the one looking over me, but she can't.

Throughout the night I listen for my mom, but somewhere in the wee hours of the morning, I fall asleep.

**Piper:**

I can't get her out of my mind. That cocky smirk, her beautiful eyes, that husky voice she uses. Everything about Alex Vause has me going crazy. After lunch that day I haven't had the chance to see her in almost four days, that was until cheerleading practice today.

As I was trying to focus on routines, my eyes and mind kept drifting over to the football field less than ten feet away. I could see her running up and down the field for plays, her figure hidden under all that gear.

Before I knew it, I heard the captain of cheer say it was the end of practice and that we could all go home. I packed up my small bag and walked over towards the bleachers, looking onto the field for Alex. My eyes searched the field and I felt my heart drop when I couldn't find her.

"JV always gets the late practices." A husky voice sends shivers down my spine at these words. I turn around and see Alex standing there in her practice uniform, sweaty and hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. I had never seen anything sexier. "Hey, you."

"Hi." I wanted to hit myself in the face for how dumb I felt in that moment. "I was wondering if I scared you off after Saturday."

"Nope, just busy. Gotta work and practice." Her tone seemed off today, like she hadn't been getting enough sleep recently.

"Well, I have to get going home, you know so I can shower and do homework." I didn't know what else to say when she left silence out in the open like that.

"Can I come?" The way she blurted this out loud caught me off guard. "The shower is broken at my place and I could really use one." Her smile played across her face as she said this.

"Sure." I waved my hand over to show her the direction of my car.

When we got to my house I opened the door but realized Alex was still standing beside the car. "You're not gonna die from coming inside, I promise." I waved her in and saw her hesitation in her walk. "It's just me and Maggie for the next couple of weeks while my parents are gone, but she leaves after six most nights."

I drop my keys on the counter as I show Alex the way to the bathroom in the guest hall. "There's soap, shampoo and towels in there already and I have some clothes you can borrow." I point towards the bathroom.

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"No thank you for showering, I couldn't handle eating dinner with that stink." She slapped my arm as I said this and left her to be alone in the bathroom.

I walked upstairs to where my bedroom is, looking for clothes that would fit her. My body wasn't as fit and toned as hers so my clothes were less likely to fit. Grabbing a pair of comfy shorts and a big hoodie, I headed downstairs to drop the clothes off.

Alex had looked tired today, more than I have ever seen her. The weight of the world had seemed to put all of its weight on her shoulders, making her look run down. I was lost deep in my thoughts when I hear a husky voice call out to me. "Hey Piper, can I have those clothes?"

I look down the hallway to where I can see her head sticking out of the bathroom, wet hair falling out of the towel wrapped around her head. "Yeah, sorry." I walk quickly down the hallway without looking at her as I hand the clothes over. A burst of electricity shot through my body when Alex's hand touched mine, making me shover.

"Thanks." I heard the door close softly and I walked into the kitchen to find something for us to eat.

**Alex:**

I can't believe I asked her to use her shower. It had been a few days since the water at our apartment shut off and I let my mom have the water so she could be ready for work. When I saw Piper standing by the bleachers at the school, I felt a feeling of relief hit me.

When I stood under the water in the shower, I finally let all of my emotions over the last month hit me. The tears started off slow and then kept coming until I held the back of my hand against my mouth so Piper couldn't hear me. When the sound of footsteps down the main set of stairs hit the bathroom, I turned off the shower and slowly got out.

My body ached all over from practices and from working overly long shifts. I could feel my body strain as I dried myself off and realized I didn't have any other clothes. "Hey Piper, can I have those clothes?" I stuck my head out from behind the door, looking down the hallway to see her eyes snap up and look at me.

Sliding the hoodie and shorts on I step out of the bathroom for the first time in what felt like forever. "How did that feel?" I heard a soft voice ask me from the giant kitchen down the hallway.

"Amazing! Thanks again." I sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, looking over at the blonde working around the kitchen. Looking over at the stove I could see something cooking in a pan and something else in the over right beside the stove. "Pipes, you don't have to make me dinner."

"Oh, please. It would be amazing to not eat alone again tonight." She smiled a soft smile at me before turning around again to finish cooking.

"Well what can I do to help?"

"You can set the counter." She pointed a slender arm to the cabinet above her head before continuing to cook the food.

I stand up and stand behind Piper, reaching above her head to grab the plates. Softly, I place my hand on her hip to balance myself as I stretch to close the cabinet door after grabbing the plates. Stepping back I hear a large exhale from the blonde as if she had been holding her breath the whole time.

I set the plates down on the counter and place the silverware next to it before sitting down at the counter again. Letting my eyes wander over to the blonde I realize just how stunning she really is. Piper has this sense of confidence while being herself in her element that makes the people around her feel comfortable. Her blonde hair is still tied up in a ponytail and she is still hearing a tight t-shirt and running shorts from cheerleading practice and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

When I look up, I see her looking back at me with curiosity in her eyes that make a small amount of heat rise to my face. "Dinner is ready." She picks up the pan she had been cooking in, sliding cooked chicken and vegetables onto my plate. "It isn't much but I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." I take a bite into the food and almost cry at how good it tastes. Having homemade food for the first time in months makes me so grateful to the blonde haired beauty in front of me.

We sat like that, eating in silence, while I snuck glances over at her the whole time. She finished eating before me, which made me want to stop eating, not wanting to hog all of the food she made. "Oh keep eating! I had a late lunch." She took the plate of food she hadn't eaten and set it on the counter by the stove.

When I was done eating, I set my plate next to hers and walk out of the kitchen. I look down the hallways and see all the pictures lining the halls. There was a woman that I assumed to be Piper's mom standing next to a man that must have been Piper's dad. The two of them looked okay together, very businesslike in the way they were standing together. Other pictures held the two of them and a nicely dressed young man that I guessed to be Piper's older brother.

Scanning the pictures in the halls I barely saw any pictures of Piper, but a lot of her brother. When I got down the end of the first main hall I see a room filled with magnificent pictures of skylines, crowds of people and my favorite, pictures of the trees in winter.

"Hey, you found my studio." A soft voice comes from behind me, making me look over at the blonde.

"These are yours?" I point to the pictures all over the room. "These are amazing."

"Yeah, I like to take pictures in my free time." She walks over to the biggest picture in the room of a wintery day when the sun was shining through the pine trees, glistening beautifully. "My parents don't like that I do it, so they gave me a room to put it all in."

"But these are great! Why don't they like you doing it?"

"If I don't go into the family business or become a doctor, I'm a disgrace." She laughs softly to herself before speaking softly, as if I wasn't supposed to hear her. "I just want to be me."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know." She looks down at the ground and I want to wrap my arms around her and hole her tight to me. Piper took one last look at the picture in front of her and walks out the door of the room. I follow her closely down the hallway and back into the kitchen. "Here, I wrapped up the rest of dinner for you and your mom, I made a lot."

Thinking back to dinner, she had served all of the food on the two plates, but barely ate hers. "Pipes, you don't have to take care of me or my mom." I step closer to her and look down into her blue eyes.

"Just take it and tell her that I day hi, okay?" She pushes the brown bag full of tupperware into my hands before turning around again.

Leaving that night as I stood outside the door looking at her, I see concern and adoration in her blue eyes that make me want to tell her everything that has happened to me. "Thank you, for everything."

"Of course." With that I nod my head at her and start walking down the steps in front of her house, heading home slowly not wanting the night to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"The dinner gala is at six on Saturday, so you should get a new dress." Larry's high man voice spoke next to me as I dug through my locker for my AP calculus textbook.

"Larry I already know this, our parents throw the same gala every year." Looking over in his direction my eye gets caught on a movement of dark brown hair, making me look harder. I see Alex digging in her locker for something, a frustration line digging in her brow that makes me wish I could smooth it out with the pad of my thumb.

"Piper?" Larry's sweaty hand lands on my forearm, drawing my attention back to him.

"Huh?"

"What time should I pick you up?" He looked me in the eyes and is completely blind to the annoyance in my features.

"I'm going by myself this year I think. I have a lot of homework to get done before I go." I close my locker and lean against it, looking over his shoulder again to the dark haired beauty in the distance. Her eyes look up at me and for a second I think I see a wave of relief cross her face before she sees I am talking to somebody.

"Larry I have to run to the bathroom before class. I'll talk to you later." He thinks nothing of it and walks away after trying to kiss me and not getting what he wanted.

I walk down the hallway towards Alex and lean against the locker next to hers. "You know your face can stay like that." I say pointing to her brow that is still scrunched in frustration.

"Now's not a good time, Pipes." She says this to me with a pleading sound, not a cold shoulder but a feeling of wanting to be pulled closer.

"What's going on?" All of the atoms in my body wants to reach out and touch her, kiss her, or just anything to make her feel the slightest bit better.

"I just have a lot on my mind." She closes her locker door without grabbing anything and leaned her forehead against it. "I'm failing math and I can benched from the team." She lets out a deep sigh before continuing. "I have scholarships that are balanced on me staying on the team."

"Why don't you get a tutor?"

"I don't have the money." She looks at the ground and I can see shame in her green eyes, like she can't get the weight of poverty off her shoulders. "That's always the problem."

Her eyes wander over to me before she sees the book in my arms. "Piper, could you help me?" I could feel her eyes pouring all her words into me, trying to make me understand how bad she needs this. "I can make it up to you, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes." If I wasn't looking right at her I would've thought by the sound of her voice she was on her knees begging for help.

"There's a gala this Saturday that my parents host every year and I need somebody to go with." I look at her carefully to gauge her reaction.

"Like the kind with fancy dresses?"

I nod my head softly before realizing that Alex probably doesn't have any fancy dresses in her closet. "I was going shopping after school today. After we go shopping I can tutor you."

I see her eyes look back and forth on my face as if trying to understand why I wanted her to come with me. "Deal."

**Alex:**

Here I was sitting in a dress shop where the water they served was more than the rent for my apartment and I was supposed to be looking for a dress for a gala on Saturday. Piper had driven us here after school so both of us can get dresses for the gala, but she neglected to tell me the level of fanciness of the event would be.

"Ma'am, what about this one?" A lady with light brown hair pulled into a bun asked me. She held up a black dress that was a sweetheart neckline, lacing up the sides, a cut out back and it went all the way to the ground.

I nod my head slowly, trying to plan how I could even afford a single string of that dress. Stepping into the dressing room, I take a deep breath before taking all of my clothes off to put the dress on. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked at the view of myself, astounded by the fact I could look this good with just a change of clothes.

I opened the door and walked over to find Piper, who was sitting in a chair waiting for me to come out. "What do you think?" As I ask this I see her eyes look up from her phone and I can't depict what I see in them as they got a shade darker.

"I-uh-I think you look good." She coughs slightly at the end of her sentence. "What do you think?" She stands up and walks over to me, looking at the dress more to see if it would fit the description of the gala.

"I think the debt from this dress would be passed down to my children after I die." I say this trying to find the price tag on the dress, wanting to know what the damage was.

"But do you like it? Be honest." Her blue eyes meet mine and I can't hold secrets from her in that moment.

"Yeah, a lot."

She kept looking up at me, making sure I was telling the truth before turning around and said to the lady, "And we'll take this one."

"Yes, Miss Chapman." The lady grabbed a card from Piper's hand and walked out of the room before I could even think of anything to say.

"Piper, you don't have to buy me a dress."

"Alex, I invited you to the gala, so I can get you a dress for that gala." She smiled sweetly up at me with those big blue deer eyes that make my heart flutter. "Plus, now you have a fancy dress for all your fancy occasions."

"Oh, I have so many of those!" I joke to her before turning around to head back into the dressing room. "Can you unzip me so we can go study now?"

In what felt like the shortest second in all my life I felt her behind me, one hand resting gently on my back and the other pulling slowly at the zipper. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck and it made the hair there stand up. The hand that pulled at the zipper graced the small of my back, causing electric shocks to go through my spine before I heard her clear her throat.

It took me record time to get into the dressing room and close the door so I could lean against it. Her warm hand had been on my back, lightly touching the skin there, driving me crazy. With the blink of my eyes many visions danced in front of my eyes causing my breathing to catch and my heart to race.

My mind wandered back to the look Piper had on her face when I walked out of the dressing room, it felt like she looked at me with desire. As the seconds passed I could feel my mind spiraling farther into the gutter of what is Piper Chapman.

"Alex, you okay in there?" Her voice pierced my train of thought as I realized I had probably been standing there for several minutes.

"Yeah, almost done!" I closed my eyes one last time, trying to control my breathing before I took the dress off and hung it back on the hanger.

"So when you subtract it from both sides, you get the answer of what x is." Piper spoke softly, patience laced in her voice.

We had been at this for several hours, her sitting impossibly close to me looking over my shoulder as she spoke near my ear. Half the time I didn't hear what she was saying because the feeling of her touching me kept racing through my mind.

"Is this making sense now?" Her tender voice asked me.

"Yeah, you explain it better than my teacher." I close the packet we had been working on and set it aside, tossing myself back onto her bed with a large sigh. "My mind can't take anymore."

"We will do more tomorrow." She laid down next to me, looking up at the ceiling above us.

We laid there in silence, our breathing slowly getting in sync without either of us trying. After what felt like hours I look over at her and see that her eyes were closed. In that moment I could see just how beautiful Piper really was. Her skin was smooth and lightly tanned as if kissed by the sun, her hair tossed in a messy ponytail, her features drawing me in more and more the longer I looked.

"So, when do I need to be here on Saturday?" I ask her softly, trying to distract myself from how close she is to me.

"It starts at six, so get here about five thirty."

"Why did you invite me?" I let it slip past my lips without even thinking about the words.

"There's always so many people that come, but it is the loneliest event. My parents come back just for the night, my brother shows up for an hour to smooze money out of all the people he can for the gala, and I end up eating leftover cake by myself at one in the morning." Her eyes meet mine as we lay next to each other and for the first time I see how much Piper really suffers.

Piper Chapman has essentially everything in the world, but it means nothing to her when she has to be alone. All the money her parents have doesn't make up for the nights she is all alone or all the events they missed in her childhood. "Well, you better save me a piece this year."

"So you got invited to a ball?"

"A gala. There's a difference." I wipe down the last of the tables in the restaurant as Nicky sits at the back counter, drinking from her cup.

"Sure there is." Nicky sets her glass down before turning to look at me.

"If I go I get free tutoring and I need to pass math." I carry the bin full of dirty dishes over to the back counter, taking them out to set in the sink. "I have money sitting on the fact that I play."

"I think it's good she goes and gets out there." Red speaks gruffly from behind the window cut out between the back counter and the kitchen. "Maybe she will meet a nice and rich young lady, oh wait she has!" Red laughs at her own joke before getting back to cooking.

"Red, I don't want her money."

"Oh, but you do want her!" Nicky points her finger at me from across the counter with a smile on her face.

"I didn't say that." I throw the dirty rag I was holding at her.

"What time is the ball?" Red speaks from the kitchen.

"I have to be at her house tonight by five thirty." It was already Saturday and I hadn't prepared for the gala at all. I had the dress laying in the back room with the rest of the employee stuff, but didn't have any plans otherwise.

"Wait you get off at five." I could see the wheels turning in Nicky's head about the whole situation. "Oh, you are not going to the ball looking like that. I'm calling Lorna."

"I look fine, right?" I look back through the window at Red for help. Red looked through the window at Alex, but quickly moved her eyes back to what she was doing. "Fine, but if she makes me look like a hooker I'm not going."

"She won't make you look like a hooker." Nicky laughed as she took her phone out to text Lorna. "At least I don't think so."

Within the hour Lorna was walking into the restaurant, setting her bag full of makeup and hair supplies on the back counter. "Now, just sit back and relax as I take care of this mess."

She spent what felt like hours, pulling and yanking at my hair and face. I wasn't sure what kept happening as Nicky and Red made side comments that made my stomach turn.

"Wait until Chapman gets ahold of you." Nicky said this from over Lorna's shoulder when she looked at me.

**Piper:**

People had been coming through the front doors for over an hour now and I had yet to see Alex. The gala was in full swing with women in fancy dresses drinking champagne and men in expensive suits talking about money. My parents had flown in that afternoon, just in time to make a stunning entrance like they did every year.

"You look amazing, Piper." Larry had been trying to talk and compliment me for the last ten minutes.

"Thanks." I look everywhere but Larry, trying to make the time pass quicker.

"If you want, I can stay around after the gala dinner is done." My eyes finally looked at him and I could see suggestion behind his eyes. "I know last year didn't turn out the way we wanted, but we can try again."

"Larry, I don't want to." My eyes looked over his shoulder and any breath that was in my body was taken away.

Alex had walked in the front door into the foyer, her beauty shining bright throughout the whole room. She wore the black dress that accentuated her curves along her sides, her hair laid soft and slightly curly around her shoulders, but most stunning was her face. She had bright red lips that smirked at me, her green eyes shone bright without her glasses, and mascara winged out beautifully.

"Piper?" Larry touched my arm to get my attention but I pull away from him.

"I have to talk to some investors for my parents, but I will check in with you later, okay?" I touch his shoulder barely before walking passed him and towards Alex.

Her beautiful green eyes land on me from across the room and I can see a smile spread across her face. When I reach her all I can do is look up at her and her eyes, trying to understand what was going through her mind. "You look amazing, Pipes." Her eyes are soft as she speaks barely above a whisper.

"You, too." We look at each other for what feels like hours, but is eventually broken when I hear somebody clear their throat behind me.

"Piper, who's this?" My mother asks in a strict tone, the one she hides from all the investors here tonight.

"Mother, this is Alex. She is a friend from school, she's new to town." My mother's eyes lit up at the idea of possible new money in town.

"Alex, where are you from? Have I heard of your family?" She stuck her hand out softly, barely shaking Alex's hand, still unsure of the girl in front of her.

"No, my family isn't known. We are from a small town north of here." Alex says this with confidence even as my mother's face dropped at this information.

My mom took her hand back and looked between us before turning her back to Alex to speak just so I could hear her. "Piper, this gala is for earning money, not giving it away." And with that my mother turns back to Alex and nods her head before walking back to the rest of the gala.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a bitch." I touch her arm lightly to make sure she is looking at me. "Let's go get something to eat."

I walk her back towards the kitchen where everybody is working hard to get meals ready. Without asking I swipe a plate from rows of them sitting on the counter and handing it to Alex before grabbing one for myself. Not saying anything I lead her over to a side room off the kitchen where nobody is.

"I don't like eating at these things." I say before setting the plate down on the small side table in the middle of the room.

"Why?" Alex's eyes just follow me, unsure of what to do with herself.

"I like to eat all of my food and if I do, my mom gives me a look from across the room. Like I shouldn't be eating as much and working on the investors at these events." Taking a bite from the chicken breast on my plate, I motion for Alex to sit down.

There we sat in the quiet room off the kitchen in our fancy dresses, not caring about the world or gala going on around us. For what felt like the first time I felt at peace with everything going on around me. I looked over at Alex as we ate and I could finally admire how beautiful she really is. Her green eyes sparkle with the lights around the room, her soft skin just asking for me to touch it, and her movements show confidence yet vulnerability as she eats her food.

When we finished eating we head back out to the gala, listening to the music in the background. I look over at Alex and see her swaying to the music a little and after watching her for awhile I finally built up the confidence to ask her to dance. "Do you want to dance?"

She nodded her head hesitantly before I took her hand and led her over to where all the other dancing bodies were.

"Pipes, I don't know how to dance at one of these things." Her voice was soft as if trying not to offend me.

"Just follow my lead." I grab her hand and place it on my hip and hold the other one in my hand. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I start taking steps and pulling her along with me. The soft jazz music in the background helped carry the movements we took. Alex continued to look at her feet as if to make sure she didn't mess up, but I kept looking at her.

Her eyes finally looked up from her feet and at me, a soft smile across her face making my heart melt. For over a year I knew I had been hopelessly infatuated with this woman, but over the last couple weeks I have been falling for her and tonight was no exception. Everything in my body wanted to be with her, hold her close to me and tell her everything I feel about her.

Alex Vause had a reputation that followed her though, she slept with girls that threw themselves at her, never committing to a girl. I knew she had this reputation around her, it hurt every time somebody talked about it in the hallways or in the locker room. But as I got closer to her I realized she wasn't the girl everybody thinks she is. She has so much more pain and suffering in her life than she lets on, nobody knowing that side of her.

"Thanks for inviting me." Her husky voice breaks me out of my thoughts as her green eyes look into my blue ones.

"Well, a deal is a deal." I winked at her as a smile crossed my face.

"Whatever, Pipes." Her smile was wide as she said this, twirling me around on the floor before holding me close again as we kept dancing. And for that split second I think she feels what I feel too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The party had ended just over an hour ago and everything was already packed up and gone. I had changed out of my dress and into one of Piper's shirts and comfy pants, now I am sitting in the theater room in their basement waiting for her.

Piper had looked amazing tonight at the dance. She wore a long deep red dress that had a slit up the side of her one leg, her hair was pulled back but a few strands of hair fell loose around her face. Her blue eyes kept sparkling in the lights around the room, making my heart race every time she looked at me.

"Okay, so I just assumed you liked butter and salt, but if you don't feel free to let me know." Piper said as she walked down the stairs next to the screen in their home theater, holding the bowl of popcorn.

"You're gonna make me fat with all this food." I laugh at her as I take the bowl out of her hands.

"You work out every day. The day you get fat is the day pigs fly." She grabbed a handful of popcorn to put in her mouth before walking over to the bookcase on the wall full of movies. "What do you want to watch?" She stood on her tiptoes looking at all the different movies she had on the shelves.

"I don't care."

After looking at the movies for what felt like an hour she finally just picked a classic and put it in the projector. Piper sat next to me, legs tucked up under herself and her hand holding her head up. Her eyes began to close slightly half way through the movie, her head nodding her awake when it fell too far forward.

When the credits of the movie rolled I looked over and saw the beauty that is Piper Chapman sleeping. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, her expressions so peaceful and calm. Gathering up the blanket that was covering us, I set it on the back of the couch and lean down, scooping Piper into my arms. Her head leans against my shoulder as I carry her up the stairs and into her room.

Her room has pictures from her childhood all over it, posters of bands, and the best of all some of her photography. Walking over to her bed, I set her down lightly on the mattress and pull the covers over her. I grab the notebook and pen sitting at the foot of her bed so I could finish tucking her in. When she is under all the covers and rolled over and comfy, I turn to the notebook and try to find something to mark the page with.

Looking over at her desk for something to mark the page with, my name catches my eye on the notebook.

Tonight is the big gala that my parents throw every year and I invited Alex to come. She is much more fun to stare at all night than Larry. Poor Larry, he has no clue I don't like him. I wish I didn't have to hide who I really was, especially when Alex is so close. It hurts being so close to her but not being able to do anything about it. I'm scared to reveal how I really feel in fear of ruining everything that we have built. One day I will tell her how I feel about her, well how I've felt about her for over a year now. I wish I knew how she felt about me, but to be honest she probably doesn't.

As my eyes scanned over the page a few more times to try and wrap my mind around what I just read. _Piper had feelings for me? _I set the notebook down on her desk before walking out of her room and into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, breathing heavily trying to make sense of everything.

Piper Chapman had feelings for me. THE Piper Chapman. The girl whose family had everything and anything they ever wanted. A girl who could have any person in the whole world and she liked a broken, poor, disgusting person like me. I walked back to where her room was and looked in on her from the doorway. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let somebody like Piper who had her whole future in front of her get dragged down by somebody like me.

Grabbing my leather jacket from the corner of the room, I walk over to her side, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Piper." And with that I left.

**Piper:**

"Alex?" I stretch my arm out and over to the other side of the bed and feel cold sheets. Sitting up and looking around, there was no sign of Alex anywhere. "Al?" I stand up and walk out of my room and into the dead silence that is my house. "What the hell?"

Grabbing my cell phone, I call Alex. As the line continues ringing I finally get her voicemail _It's Alex, you know what to do. _"Hey Al, where are you?" Letting the line sit for another second, "Oh, you probably had to work this morning, call me after." Ending the call I set my phone back down on the counter.

Sitting on my bed trying to think of last night's events, I look around my room trying to understand what happened. She must have carried me up to my room because I don't remember walking up here by myself. Alex also must have moved my makeup and stuff that had still been on my bed, but there wasn't anything missing or wrong.

Walking over to my desk I pick up my mascara trying to figure out if anything happened that could have made Alex upset. Setting the tube of makeup back down I pick up the notebook sitting next to it, a corner of a page flipped over as if to mark the page. I never mark my pages because I always know where I left off. Opening up the book, I realize what page it had been opened to when she moved my stuff. _Oh god._

Hey Al, please text me when you get my messages.

Hope you are ok.

I guess I will see you at school tomorrow.

It had been almost a week since I had seen Alex, or even heard from her in that matter. I hadn't gotten any calls, messages, and I haven't seen her in school. During the week I tried to contact her several times, even just to see if she still needed tutoring help, which I know she does.

After the final bell of classes rang, I went out to the football field to see if she was out there for practice but I couldn't find her number. As I was about to walk away from the field I saw Pete, one of the football players, running onto the field next to me. "Pete, where's Alex?"

He shook his head slightly as he was putting on his helmet. "She hasn't been here all week. You might find her at Red's, she works there most days." He finished strapping his helmet in place and took off farther onto the field to get warmed up.

I looked up the word 'Red's' up on my phone and a restaurant came up as the first thing, it being only a few minutes outside of town. My heart raced at the thought of seeing Alex again, but also it sunk at the thought of seeing her because she had been avoiding me. When I think back to that night, I think about how I should've hidden that notebook before falling asleep or even before she came over to my house. I didn't want her to know how I felt, I didn't want to ruin the amazing friendship we had built over the last couple of weeks. She had become one of the most important people in my life and now she was missing and it felt like an empty hole had formed.

Driving to the restaurant, I let my mind wander back to the idea of Alex and her being gone from my life. Every mile that I seemed to get closer to my destination, the sadder I got at the thought of Alex not wanting to be around me. When I pulled up into a parking lot, I saw that there were only a couple cars there, most likely just employees.

The soft sound of a bell ringing was above my head as I entered the front of the restaurant, making my heart beat faster. A crazy haired woman was at the hostess podium, looking over something on her phone before she realized I had been standing there. "Hey blondie, welcome to Red's. How can I help you?" She said this in a thick accent that I couldn't quite make out.

"I'm looking for Alex, Alex Vause. I was told she worked here." My voice was shaky as I told the woman in front of me this. The woman took a long look at me before turning and walking into the back room where I assumed the kitchen was.

"Vause, blonde out front looking for you."

"Nicky I'm busy." When I heard the familiar husky voice my heart jumped up into my throat.

"No Stretch, set down the plate and go out there."

"God damn it!" I heard Alex yell and a bunch of clashing noise left the kitchen and before I could look to see what was happening, the wild haired woman had pushed Alex out of the kitchen.

Alex's green eyes looked to the front of the restaurant where I was standing, meeting my blue ones. "Hey…" My voice came out weak as I said this, unsure of how to talk to her all of a sudden. "Can we talk?"

Her head nodded slightly before leading me out a back side door to where the back of the restaurant was. It opened up to a nice little forest-like area where there was a fire ring where the staff must have bonding nights out here. She turned around and looked at me quick, but then her gaze fell to the ground as she leaned against the back wall.

"Alex," I froze for a second, unsure of what to say or how to say it. "I'm sorry for what you read. I never meant for you or anybody to see it." I take a deep and shaky breath before going on. "I know its a lot of pressure to put on you, or our friendship, but I still want to be around you. Even if it is just as friends."

She shifted her position slightly, finally looking up at me, but still not saying anything. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do or say anything, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I hope we can still hang out." I waited a couple more seconds for her to say anything before starting to turn around and walk away so she couldn't see the pain I was feeling.

"You deserve better."

Her husky voice stopped me in my tracks as she said this, but I refused to turn around in case I started to cry. "I come from a broken past. My family name is worth nothing and I can't even feed my mom let alone myself." I finally turned around to see that she had taken a few steps towards me. "You deserve somebody who can give you everything you need in the world, not somebody who drags you down with them."

We were half a foot apart by the time she had finished talking. When I looked up into her eyes I could see hurt and pain in them, her face trying to hold no emotion. I lifted my hand up, caressing her cheek to get her to look at me. Her eyes were dark as she looked down at me, as if pleading for me to understand her.

My eyes looked down at her lips and traced every detail they could of her face. Without knowing it, I had leaned in, brushing my lips against hers. She hesitated for a second before responding and my mind went numb at the feeling. For a moment I felt as if I was flying and she was the only thing holding me down to Earth. Her hand held my cheek as she deepened the kiss, pulling me closer.

After what felt like several minutes we broke apart and I looked up into her eyes gently. "I don't care about any of that, Alex. All I care about is you." When she tried to fight back with words I placed my finger against her lips to stop her. "If you don't want this, then tell me now."

She said nothing as I leaned back in again, capturing her lips and holding her tight to me and for the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere. I belonged in her arms and she belonged in mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

School had dragged on for what felt like days and before I knew it I was getting dressed up for the game tonight. I had missed most of practice over the last week, so I didn't expect to get too much playing time but then again we usually lose without me playing.

Tonight was a home game, so that meant that everybody and their brother was going to be there to cheer us on, which was good and bad. When the crowd was loud enough I could focus on my game better, but then again if I messed up everybody could see it. That was the hard part of the game, everybody watching me and my mistakes.

When it was time for the team to run onto the field, I could hear the loud music playing through the speakers pointed towards the crowd and all of the people in the stands cheering. I was running my plays and catching the football when something shiny caught my eye, causing me to fumble the ball. "Yo, Vause don't do that in the game!" Pete slapped my shoulder pad before turning to see what I was looking at.

Piper and the cheer team had finally come out to the field and were starting their routines. There was so much going on that I couldn't decide what I wanted to watch more: Piper in the uniform, how happy she seemed, her smile or the way she was moving her body.

The buzzer on the scoreboard went off letting us all know that it was time to head to the benches for the start of the game. Making the tiniest of detours to where the cheer team was standing, I grabbed a cup of water off the table and leaned over to Piper's ear. "I didn't know you were that flexible." She seemed startled that I was right next to her before a smile crossed her face.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to the sidelines…" Her beautiful blue eyes disappeared for a second behind a wink before going back to what she was doing.

"Vause!" A gruff voice yelled from on the other side of the bench from where I was standing.

"Yes, Coach?" I ran over with my helmet in my hand to where he was standing.

"Joey is out today, get in there and catch the kickoff." He pointed his clipboard over to the field as if to get the point across better.

Sliding my helmet on my head, I run down to the 20 yard line and wait for the kickoff. I hear the whistle blow and soon see the ball in the air coming down towards me, but seeing as I was only at the 20 I wasn't going to wave a fair catch. The ball fell perfectly into my hands and I take off, dodging the defensemen coming towards me, but was tackled at the 35 yard line. "Vause for the receiving team, 15 yard return."

I went to run back to the bench before seeing my coach make a hand signal that told me to stay on the field as a receiver. The quarterback yells his play, taking stance I wait for him to call for the ball. When I hear him call for it I take off on my route and feel my defender fall off allowing for the ball to be pointed in my direction. The ball once again fell perfectly into my hands as I head farther down field and get pushed out of bounds. "Vause for an 18 yard gain, that's a first down!"

The game went like that all night, running routes and catching the ball. By the fourth quarter we were up 42-19 and that was when my coach called me off the field. "Great job, Vause. Take a seat." He pointed his clipboard towards the bench as if I needed direction. Grabbing a cup of water I sit down on the end of the bench nearest to the cheer team. My eyes didn't leave Piper until the final buzzer of the game sounded and I had to shake hands with the other team.

The team went into the locker room for the after game meeting, me included. Coach stood in the middle of the room, pointing his clipboard at different people saying things that went well and things that as he said "was horseshit".

"Pete, you have got to block the defeensmen better than that. Poor Chad over here got sacked eight times this game." Coach finally set his clipboard down before turning his sights on me. "Vause, you may have saved this team, but you don't show up to practice for another week and you are off the team. Got it?" That was about as nice as he could have said that to me.

"Yes, sir." With that he dismissed the team and I headed out of the men's locker room and down the hallway to the women's locker room where all my stuff is.

Pushing the door open, the automatic lights turn on and all of a sudden my arm is grabbed and pulling me to the side. Warm lips are attached to mine before I knew what was happening and I felt myself relax into it.

"You played really well tonight." Piper's voice said between kisses. I pulled away from her rested my forehead against hers.

"Piper, I have to shower." A smile crossed my face and seeing her face fall at this admission, knowing that she had to let me go.

"But then we have to say goodbye." She tries to kiss me again but I hold her at arm's length.

"Let me shower and we can figure something out okay? It's a Friday night, I am sure there is something we can do." I place a soft kiss on her forehead, her whole body leaning into me.

I let the warm water run down my body, washing away all the pain and aches from the game tonight. My thoughts don't get to run very long before I feel a breeze behind me and hands run down my back. Turning around I see reddish-blonde hair and not the pretty blonde I wanted to see standing behind me. "Best part of being the only girl on the team is we get the locker room to ourselves after the game." Sylvie tries to run her hands down my body but I push her away, reaching for my towel on the hook outside the stall. "Jesus Christ, Sylvie."

Stepping out of the stall, I hear the main door swing open again. "Alex, I'm sorry I had to step out, my parents were calling to tell…" Piper's voice trailed off when her eyes landed on the scene before her. Sylvie naked next to me and me standing in just a towel. "I'm gonna go." Piper's voice didn't make it through the whole sentence before it broke off.

"No, Piper!" I went to go after her, but Sylvie's hand landed on my shoulder which held me back. "What the fuck?" I shook her hand off my shoulder before grabbing my jeans and jersey off of the top of my bag on the bench outside of the shower area.

Slipping my jeans and jersey on, I ran out of the locker room to see no signs of the blonde anywhere. "Piper?" I walk up and down the halls looking for her, trying to think of where she could have gone. Not finding her anywhere, I go back to the locker room to grab the last of my stuff. Sylvie was sitting next to my bag but she seemed to have found her clothes again, which honestly was the best thing to have happened tonight it felt like.

"You know she won't put out, right?" Her high voice says as I shoved all my gear into my locker before grabbing my bag off the bench.

"Sylvie, I told you I'm done with you." I start walking towards the door before I turn around one last time. "If you ruined the one good thing I had in my life, I am going to make your life hell." And with that said, I walk out of the locker room and into the hallway.

"Piper, open the door please?" I had been standing outside of her house for 20 minutes trying to get her to let me in. Maggie had come and answered the door the first two times I had knocked and let me know "that Ms. Piper doesn't feel like visitors right now" but I still stood outside the house knocking.

Looking down at my phone I see that it was after midnight, I sit down in front of the door and lean against the pillar that is on either side of the front door. Closing my eyes, I let the cool air take me into a surprisingly deep sleep.

"Alex?" The soft voice woke me up from my sleep. I turn to see Piper standing outside the door wrapped in a blanket with fuzzy slippers on, making a smile cross my face before I see just how sad her face looked.

"Hey…" I stood up so I could look into her eyes better, seeing all the pain in them.

"It finally went quiet so I assumed you went home…" Her voice trails off as she turns around and begins walking back into the house. "Come on, it's cold out."

I follow her inside the house, relishing in the warmth it had. Piper walked back to her room, sitting on her bed with the blanket still tightly wrapped around her. Her eyes look up at me before they look back to the ground.

"Piper, I'm so sorry. She doesn't mean anything and what you saw wasn't what you think it was." I kneel next to the bed where she was sitting. I see a small tear run down her cheek and it takes everything in me not to wipe it away.

"Alex, it's fine. It's not like we are exclusive, you can sleep with whoever you want." She wipes at both of her eyes, feigning that she is tired but I can see the tears she wipes away.

I move and sit on the bed next to her, trying to get her to look up at me. "Pipes, she just came into the locker room when I was showering. It was a long time ago and I ended it way before we even met." Her blue eyes look up at me, tear filled and ready to burst. "I don't want anything to do with her, Piper." I reach for her hands and pull them to my chest to get her to look at me again. "I just want you Piper."

Silence filled the big bedroom as her eyes looked over my face as if trying to read my mind. "Really?" Her tiny voice finally speaks to me.

"Yes, Piper." I go to reach for her face but see her pull away slightly. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and nobody compares to you." I brush some of the loose hair away from in front of her face to behind her ear. "You have to believe me." I plead with my voice and eyes to get her to understand.

"Okay." I place the palm of my hand against her warm cheek, making her look at me.

"Okay." Piper leans forward and places her forehead against mine, just breathing in and out as if to calm herself down. "Let me make you something to eat."

"Alex, it's like three in the morning."

"Okay, well I haven't eaten today, so is it okay if I go make myself something?" she chuckles lightly at me before nodding her head slightly.

I stood in the Chapman's kitchen in a pair of Piper's comfy shorts which were a bit short for my liking and my practice jersey that was still clean, cooking pancakes. "From this angle it looks like you aren't wearing pants." Her soft voice speaks behind me. Turning around I see a beautiful sight of Piper sitting on the island counter, wrapped in her blanket with her feet dangling off the side.

"Well I would have grabbed my shorts but somebody wouldn't let me take ten minutes to look through it." I flip a pancake in the pan before turning around again to look at her. "Some people are just so impatient."

"I hate those kinds of people." She jokes before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me into her. She wrapped her legs around my waist to hold me in place so I couldn't go anywhere. "So I know I said I wasn't hungry before but will you make me pancakes?" Her soft blue eyes look up into mine, her bottom lip sticking out a little bit.

"Only if you grab me the shorts out of my bag, these ones are riding up my ass." And with that Piper pushes me away with no reserve before hopping off of the counter and walking back to her room.

It was almost ten minutes before I hear a crash and a squeal come from the direction of her room. Setting down the spatula, I ran down the hallway and to her room hoping to get there in time to help. When I turn the corner I see her standing in my hoodie, too big for her. The sleeves going past her hands and the bottom of it touching mid-thigh on her legs. "What happened?" I ask, my heart racing in my chest.

"I found this." She swings her arms around slightly to show me my own sweatshirt.

"Okay? Is that all?" I say walking over to her, making sure that nothing else had happened to cause her distress.

"Yeah, I just like it." She stands up on her toes to kiss me before leaving the room once again. "Now how are my pancakes coming?" Shaking my head I follow her back to the kitchen.


End file.
